


Promises and Dreams

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: The Fanfics that Gabo Deserves [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, RIP, Why do I keep writing angst for Gabo?, some transphobia I guess, what can be considered grave vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Reaper visits the grave of someone he once loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

Pain.

That was all he ever felt anymore.

Unending agony.

He could handle the physical pain- 

He could make better sense of that, he could detach himself from that easier than the hollowness he felt in his heart.

That emptiness.

That never ending loneliness.

The hurt, of being betrayed, of being left behind by the ones he'd called friends.

The frustration, at their inability to understand, to listen, to trust him.

No, they brushed him off as paranoid, as being blinded by jealousy.

As being a traitor.

It was him against the world, it felt.

McCree, who he'd held as close as a son, had left.

Part of him felt bitter towards the cowboy for having had left him to suffer and die alone.

The other part was grateful that he'd left.

He wasn't sure if he would have survived if he didn't leave, and he'd rather see the cowboy live than die.

Ana had been left to die.

Reinhardt had been sent away.

Gabriel Reyes was alone, trying to convince Jack, his old friend, to see the truth.

He was alone.

Save for one man who stuck by his side as he could.

He loved him.

And he died for him.

And now, years later, Reaper, the vengeful ghost of Gabriel Reyes, stood silently in front of a broken tombstone.

They hadn't even given him the respect of carving his name on the smooth stone.

They had disgraced him further in death, by etching on his dead name, one final insult to what and who he was.

As if branding him a traitor right alongside Gabriel Reyes wasn't enough.

Part of him wondered if he wasn't the only dead soldier to rise.

Well, besides Jack, and Ana.

With so many supposedly dead people rising from the grave, it wouldn't surprise him if his old flame had risen, consuming the skies with his fire.

Reaper wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

One one hand, he selfishly wished that he was still alive.

That he could be by his side like he used to.

That he could hold him- Reaper had never been able to get warm since he'd be cursed by that witch, Mercy, to life on in this constant state of decay and regeneration.

And he longed for the warmth that his love could provide.

He was always so warm. 

His own personal furnace.

It would be the one good thing to happen to him, to just hold him again.

But on another hand, he felt the icy chill of fear, and rage, and grief, at the thought of his lovely boy being cursed just as he was, to be in agony constantly.

But there was no need.

Reaper stood at his grave, he was dead.

He was present at the funeral.

This grave was not empty.

He saw the urn, filled with ashes.

He watched as it was lowered into the ground by his tearful older sister, mourning her younger sister.

But not her younger brother.

For someone who claimed to love him so dearly, she didn't seem to show it.

None of his family did, merely mourning the girl they thought him to be.

No honor given to him, even in death.

And so, when they had all left, he shattered the stone, breaking off the dead name that he knew his man hated.

It seemed disrespectful, a form of vandalism against the dearly departed, but he knew that the dead would not mind.

He preferred it this way.

And Reaper remembered.

That wasn't all he preferred.

So he dug out the urn, and left the grave empty.

He called in a favor, and those ashes were turned into a gemstone.

Blue.

His favorite color.

Set into a pendant, which Reaper now wore beneath his clothes.

No need to visit an empty grave anymore.

He was here now.

And to have him there was grounding.

Reaper, throughout the agony of existing, and the cold rage that burned within him, finally felt some semblance of peace.

He had fulfilled his last wishes better than his own family.

And as he drifted off to sleep for the first time in a long time, he could swear that the dead visited him in his dreams.

Sweetly smiling, with flowers all around, absolutely glowing.

His sweet voice thanking him.

His soft lips pressing against his.

Gabriel Reyes woke up again.

And for the first time since he'd been brought back, he felt warm.

He felt here.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to write fluff and instead I get angst fml.
> 
> Btw u can actually turn the ashes of dead ppl into like. Gems for jewelry or like. Glass paperweights.
> 
> Gabo's dead bf was fine with either or, but Gabo has no use for a random glass orb, so he got a necklace instead.
> 
> Now he wears his dead bf around his neck and nothing ever sounded so goth ever.
> 
> Is that goth? Idk I'm too flamboyant and gay to be goth sorry.


End file.
